Solareon
FLAREON is a Pokemon that Napoleon received from Bebe during Twitch Plays Pokemon Platinum, originally as an Eevee. He later evolved into Flareon following a roulette between the Water and Fire stone. He has a Hasty nature and "often scatters things". He has Flash Fire as an ability and was last seen holding a Heart Mail. History Flareon was obtained Day 4 of the run, received from Bebe during a Daycare Shuffle. There was much debate going back to the end of FireRed about what Eeveelution should be obtained, with a final decision being simply to get both the Fire and Water stones, and let anarchy decide which is used. After an attempt to also get the Thunderstone was foiled by blacking out, the Mob proceeded to struggle and finally use the Fire Stone. Flareon was immediately the subject of heated (no pun intended) debate. Was he the "False Prophet" reborn? Or was he the Pokemon who would finally break the Fire-type Curse? Eventually it was decided to be the latter, and Flareon became a permanent part of the team. Instrumental in taking down Candice, Flareon also bulked up on levels during the grind to defeat Cyrus and Giratina. After being given two Rare Candies intended for Shinx , Flareon was firmly established as the party's highest level Pokemon. He was seen by many as a leading candidate to be the second Pokemon TwitchPlaysPokemon raises to level 100. That prediction would never come to pass, as Solareon would deliver the final blow to Cynthia at only level 97, supposedly breaking the Fire Curse. However, this apparently did not work out, as the Commander, Jimmy's starter Tepig, was released shortly into the playthrough of Generation 5, Pokemon Black. Between Platinum and Black was the playing of Randomized HeartGold, in which no fire types were released. However, no fire types were ever significant in HeartGold either. A theory was made that it only effected the first 4 generations, which that the regions before Pokemon Black were based on japan and Unova is based on New York. Interestingly enough, the Pokemon that would eventually become the second Level 100 used by the Hivemind--Lard Helix--had an 8x resistance to Fire-types, as he was Rock/Water with the ability Thick Fat. Name His most common nickname is Solareon, meaning a Sun-based Eeveelution. Personality/Lore Flareon's personality tends to depend most on who is drawing him, and when he is drawn. Some consider Flareon to be evil, due to their similar views on the "False Prophet". Otherwise, Flareon is shown as a quiet, perhaps somewhat shy, romantic. He exists at the center of the Egg Drama that dominated lore at the end of the run. Early on most players thought Flareon was in love with Shinx, though had an Egg with Bibarel. Some interpret this Egg to mean Flareon broke up with Shinx because she couldn't evolve, while others call the Daycare Egg a one-night stand. Others still believe that Bibarel was a surrogate mother for Flareon and Shinx. This is because Flareon and Shinx had been in the daycare before without producing an Egg, which was interpreted as Shinx being infertile. http://pioxys-twitchpp.tumblr.com/post/92577549067/its-been-awhile-i-felt-like-i-was-walking-to-the http://pioxys-twitchpp.tumblr.com/post/92578093777/the-next-and-last-part-of-class-flareon-lore http://www.reddit.com/r/twitchplayspokemon/comments/2bg3fh/flareon_lore_101_lore_education_comic/ Trivia *Solareon is the highest-leveled Pokemon caught by the Hivemind not to have been Level 100. *"Solareon" was a fan name given to Espeon when it was revealed prior to the release of Gold and Silver. Solareon and its counterpart "Lunareon" (Umbreon) are counted among the "PokeGods", powerful Pokemon that were believed to be obtainable in the Generation 1 games through secret methods. Category:Generation 4 Category:Gen 4 Characters Category:Hall of Fame Category:Pokerus Category:Pokemon Category:Generation 5.5 Category:Eeveelutions Category:Fire-Type Pokemon Category:Male Characters Category:Platinum Category:Characters